wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Heart of the Storm
This is a fanfic by MorphoTheRainWing. Do not steal any ideas (although you can take some inspiration) or edit this page without permission. The sigils are colored by MorphoTheRainWing, don't steal them or use them without permission. The coding is from the CSS Patterns page on the Helio Wiki, which anyone can use. This exists in its own timeline, which hypothetically happens right after the Jade Mountain arc. A cover is currently in the works! |-|Premise/Summary= Garnet the SkyWing has always been a little odd. She has strange features that never appear on any normal SkyWings, and she has never met another dragon like her - until two strange dragons by the name of Rose and Moonstone arrive at Jade Mountain Academy and claim that she is half-GemWing and is destined to stop a war between the GemWings and JoltWings on the mysterious continent of Protura, which they take her and her mother Carnation away to. The prophecy, made by a GemWing dragonet with some NightWing blood, foretells that she might be able to stop the war. But can one dragonet really stop a war between two mighty tribes on a continent that she barely even knows about? |-|Cast of Characters= Will be added to when new characters appear. * Garnet * Moonstone * Rose * Webs https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Webs |-|A Guide to the Tribes of Protura= GemWings Description: Multicolored scales in any color or pattern that a gemstone can be, crystal spikes on back and end of tail, crystalline horns, gemstone on chest and forehead, diamond-shaped pupils Abilities: Can go into a mode where they see using heat vision, breathe a mist that coats anything it touches in crystal; rare dragons sometimes have the ability to coat everything they touch in crystal Location: The western half of central Protura Queen: Queen Azel Diet: Cave creatures, lizards, bats, snakes, deer, cows, sheep, root vegetables Alliances: None JoltWings Description: Scales in any color (although they lean towards warmer colors), lightning-shaped spike on tail, jagged claws, many frills on head Abilities: Can exhale lightning and jolt dragons with their tail spike if they gather enough static electricity; very fast flyers; rare some dragons shock everything they touch ' '''Location:' The eastern half of central Protura Queen: Queen Thunderbolt Diet: Birds, large mammals, small mammals Alliances: None ManeWings Description: Scales in any color (although they lean towards earthy and green colors), short horns, horse-like mane, tuft on tail Abilities: Have a lot of stamina and agility and speed and resilience, and some individuals are animi, making them the only Proturan tribe to have animus dragons ' '''Location:' All of southern Protura Queen: Queen Stargazer Diet: Plains creatures, grass Alliances: None |-|The Storm Prophecy= WIP |-|Welcome to Granite Academy!= WELCOME TO GRANITE ACADEMY! (Insert opening speech here) WINGLETS Bismuth Winglet Red: Garnet Orange: Calcite Yellow: Citrine Green: Peridot Blue: Lapis Lazuli Purple: Amethyst Pink: Diamond Gray: Opal Feldspar Winglet Red: Ruby Orange: Smoky Yellow: Amber Green: Emerald Blue: Sapphire Purple: Fluorite Pink: Tourmaline Gray: Jet Agate Winglet Red: Jasper Orange: Sardonyx Yellow: Noreena Green: Kambaba Blue: Lace Purple: Chalcedony Pink: Agate Gray: Zebra Aluminum Winglet Red: Rhodonite Orange: Carnelian Yellow: Zircon Green: Prasiolite Blue: Azurite Purple: Ametrine Pink: Druzy Gray: Magnetite Gold Winglet Red: Andesine Orange: Imperial Yellow: Beryl Green: Moss Blue: Chrysocolla Purple: Spinel Pink: Rubellite Gray: Anglesite |-|Story= Prologue Chapter 1 Garnet knew something was wrong when she saw the new students staring at her. She was just minding her own business, sitting in the boring History class learning about the dragonethoods of the royal SandWing sisters, when she saw the supposed SkyWing/IceWing hybrid named Rose staring at her. Rose, along with an unusually shiny IceWing named Moonstone, had come to Jade Mountain Academy earlier that week. All week, the pair had been acting nice, but a bit strange. First of all, they were unusually fascinated whenever they saw a scavenger, and didn't seem to care at all about what they had done to Queen Oasis. Moonstone always wore gloves over all four of her talons, and IceWings constantly whispered about her not having a Circle, whatever that meant. And now… Garnet looked back at the pale pink dragon. She was much larger than the other dragonets, and was larger than some of the adult dragons. And - Garnet swallowed a gasp - she had pupils shaped like diamonds. "Pay attention, Garnet," said Webs. "And you too, Rose." "Right," Rose said, straightening. "Thank you," said Webs. He continued droning on about Blaze's love for jewelry and Blister's earliest assassination plans. Through the whole class, Garnet couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. And it wasn't just her. Ermine, the IceWing in Garnet's winglet, kept stealing glances at Moonstone, who was sitting right next to her and nervously twiddling her gloved talons. "Here is your homework for the next class," said Webs, handing all the dragonets homework. Aww, snapdragons, Garnet thought. The homework was long and looked hard to do. But she wouldn't worry about that right now, since it was now break time at the library. Garnet walked to the library. "Hello," Starflight said when she stepped into the room. "Hello, Starflight," Garnet said. "Do you have any scrolls on hybrid dragons?" Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions